Walk-behind lawn mowers typically use hydraulic motors to rotate a reel including cutting blades. Golf courses are regularly watered and fertilized to maintain the lawn in a superior condition. Due to these wet and harsh chemical conditions, lawn mowers with hydraulically-powered blades are used to cut the lawn on golf courses. However, hydraulically-powered blades can only be driven at a fixed speed, which can result in an inferior cut quality. Hydraulic motors are also prone to leaking hydraulic fluid, which can ruin portions of the lawn. This can be problematic on golf courses, especially while cutting putting greens.